Millions of portable electronic devices are in everyday use in the United States. Globally, the number is even greater. Examples of such devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile phones, two-way radios, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, wireless modems, etc. The foregoing are just a few of the numerous types of portable electronic devices that many people depend on for business, industry, and personal matters.
Many of the aforementioned devices rely on batteries to power the devices. Although many devices can operate for days, weeks, and sometimes even months on a single battery charge, these devices often need their batteries recharged or replaced on a regular interval to avoid losing power, and thus functionality of the device. Unfortunately, users often run out of battery power while using their electronic devices, sometimes during inopportune times.
Sometimes, a lack of battery capacity is a mere inconvenience to the user. However, emergencies do arise in which a portable electronic device—say, related to GPS locating and/or two-way communication—can mitigate critical circumstances. What's more, just a brief period of operation can make all the difference. For example, 40 seconds of available power so as to place an emergency mobile phone call can favorably alter the outcome of an emergency situation. Society's growing reliance on electronic devices increases the likelihood of inopportune power failures. Therefore, apparatus and methods for providing useful operating energy to portable electronic devices would have appreciable utility.